User blog:Amontgomery1432/Perry Mason vs Atticus Finch - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Season 1
(Sorry it ain't what I promised...But I love this idea. Don't worry, Happy Gilmore vs Tiger Woods will definitely be the next battle, followed by the finale) Welcome to the 13th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Gomery, today it's Perry Mason, the attorney from the show of the same name, versus Atticus Finch, the attorney from To Kill a Mockingbird, duking it out to see who the better lawyer is. But...Are they alone?? Nope. Zach Sherwin as Perry Mason EpicLLOYD as Atticus Finch Nice Peter as Phoenix Wright The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY! PERRY MASON! VS! ATTICUS FINCH! BEGIN! Perry Mason: Your Honor, you're about to witness the best lawyer of all time Squash this shameful waste of potential with only one single rhyme! The Greatest Character in American Film? That's a lie! You're a joke; Case closed! I'll win and I don't have to try! If there's one thing you're guilty of, it's that you suck! Wanna survive this, Mocking-turd? Well, you'll need way more than luck! When you're facin' Perry Mason, you're in for a sheer defeat So why don't you just Scout out an exit route and just retreat? Atticus Finch: Please enlighten me, who are you? It seems that I forgot! My disses are a real Jem while yours just aren't worth squat! I'm the Greatest Character in American Film! You're nothing! You're a failed, disgraceful punk who will never amount to something! I'm courageous, intellegent and highly respective! Screw Hamilton, you suck as both a lawyer and a detective! I'm the greatest at what I do and, at best, you're a blot! Don't mess around with the Finches or you'll be taken out in one-shot! Perry Mason: I don't consider you an effective attorney, not at all! Put down the rifle and fight me like a man in this brawl! Although I have my doubts that you can outlast in one-on-one When you can barely even keep the life of Tom Robinson! Step out of the courtroom, Atticus! You've lost this case from the start! Won't be a sin to kill this Mockingbird! I'll rip you apart! If you think you can defeat me, you've clearly been fooled! I rest my case as I declare your disses overruled! Atticus Finch: Your Honor, I object! This man has clearly gone crazy! You can't best me with those disses you've presented, so lazy! I'm the embodiment of justice and you're only second-rate! Won't give a Heck about this fool as he encounters his fate! I'm bringing you to justice so you better cut your prattle! I'll teach my audience How To Kill a Mason in this battle! You like to solve hopeless cases? You clearly haven't solved your rhymes! I could do this crap all day and beat you a dozen more times! Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT! You two flops certainly have no chance of beating me So let's have two clear amateurs against a real Ace Attorney! Atticus, after Robinson's death, your fame should not have gotten far! There's countless evidence piling up of how much of a mistake you are! Mr. Mason! Where do I begin? Seriously, who are you!? You winning this battle? Here's another hopeless case for you to do! Step off, you buffoons, I'm where true justice is at! You've just lost at the hands of Phoenix Wright so TAKE THAT! Mason & 'Atticus:' I'm not gonna let a porcupine step up to me in this case! Prepare to get disbarred a second time, you disgrace! Phoenix Wrong, I'm about to destroy you! Ya GOT IT!? I'm heroic and honorable, while you're just a mindless twit! You've got no Edge-worth, you chump, and I think it's safe to say That Mason and Finch have closed your case on this fine day! Your Honor, please remove this moron from this courtroom Before we take turns beating him and sending him to his doom! Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION! I think it's very clear you've lost this Turnabout! You'll experience true Payne when I show ya what justice is all about! Tag-team against me all you like, I can see Wright through your tricks! You mean as much to be as Gum stuck to my Shoe, you Dicks! Don't give a Hoot about these failures! You're worthless to me! It's about time to end this case for the entire court to see! I GOTCHA! in this brawl so there's no need to try to fight! The two worst lawyers of all time have fallen subject to Phoenix Wright! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF-'' Poll: Who won the battle? Perry Mason Atticus Finch Phoenix Wright Check Out More of My Battles! Category:Blog posts